


И конкурсы интересные

by maybe_she



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 03:55:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13309887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maybe_she/pseuds/maybe_she
Summary: Если тебе очень хочется что-то заполучить, стоит идти на любые меры.





	И конкурсы интересные

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для fandom Kylux 2016 на летнюю ФБ  
> /Предупреждение - написано на внеконкурс. Ноль обоснуя, #автор_мудак_и_ему_не_стыдно/

Все на празднике уже понимали, что магистру Рен больше наливать нельзя. Но о том, что ему наливать нельзя было в принципе, не догадывался практически никто. Практически — дьявол ведь в деталях, верно?

Дьявол стоял у одной из колонн огромного зала, подпирая её плечом, периодически прикладывался к бокалу с кореллианским виски и поправлял идеально уложенные волосы. Празднование шло своим чередом, люди веселились и вели себя свободно, практически позабыв о том, что каждую минуту находятся под пристальным вниманием высокого начальства. Что же, так даже лучше — в неформальной обстановке можно точнее разглядеть, кто кем является. Дьявол, известный среди подчинённых как генерал Хакс, приготовил для этого вечера кое-что особенное. Вернее, даже две вещи, которые подходят под категорию «кое-что». И под категорию «вы бы никогда не подумали». Капитана Фазму вряд ли можно было назвать вещью, но, к примеру, то, во что она была одета, сотня из ста мужчин назвали бы как-то вроде «вот это ве-е-ещь!» Капитан вышла в центр зала в ослепительно-белом платье с алой каймой по краю умопомрачительно-узкой юбки и молча замерла на месте. Офицеры переговаривались ещё какое-то время, а потом умолкли, бросая на неё крайне заинтересованные взгляды. Фазма вежливо обвела взором зал и произнесла:

— В наши руки попал великолепнейший из артефактов — прототип светового меча Дарта Вейдера.

Откуда-то с другого конца зала раздался восторженный вопль, искажённый вокодером маски. Генерал был готов поставить свою жизнь на то, что голос подал Кайло Рен. 

— И мы хотим устроить небольшое соревнование за право обладать им. 

В центр зала к капитану вышли несколько офицеров высшего ранга, генерал же переместился в первый ряд наблюдающих. Толпа людей напротив расступилась, и вперёд едва ли не кубарем выкатился Кайло Рен. Кажется, даже выражение маски на его лице было экстатическое и вожделеющее. 

— Вы должны отдать его мне, — вокодер не смог скрыть грозную, но откровенно нетрезвую интонацию.

— Магистр, если хотите его, то должны соревноваться наравне со всеми, — заметил генерал небрежно.

Кажется, Рен зарычал в ответ. 

— Итак, — капитан Фазма внимательно взглянула на претендентов и достала из-за спины какой-то предмет. — В этом карамельном жезле заключён небольшой ключ — это символ того, что вы прошли испытание. Когда вы достанете его, то сможете обменять у генерала Хакса на прототип меча.

Кайло в ту же секунду активировал меч и проревел:

— Я разобью его за долю секунды! Отдайте его мне!

— Со всем уважением, магистр Рен, так ничего не получится, — снова вступил генерал. — Ключ вырезан из бумаги, и он сгорит в тот же момент, в который его коснётся ваш меч.

Рен тупо уставился на него. За его спиной появился Орден Рен в полном составе — они окружили магистра, словно старались защитить. 

— Поэтому нужно достать ключ другим образом, — усмехнулась капитан. — Если вы понимаете, о чём я.

Остальные претенденты загудели — «да ну это к хаттам», «крифф, ещё сосать эту фигню нужно», «ну нет, пусть ситхи сосут, а у меня самоуважение есть» — и разошлись, смешавшись с толпой. Магистр Рен так и стоял на месте. Поразмыслив немного, он сорвал с себя шлем и, передав его ближайшему рыцарю, смело пошёл к Фазме, немного покачиваясь. Он взял леденец в руку.

— Отвернитесь вы, все!

Офицеры стояли, безмолвные и неподвижные. Кайло взмахнул рукой, обводя ею зал, и все, кого коснулась Сила, развернулись к центру зала спиной. Все, кроме генерала. Кайло поудобнее перехватил леденец и приоткрыл рот, пропуская ярко-красную карамель между губ. Он уже раскраснелся от выпитого, волосы спадали на глаза и лезли в рот, и Кайло раздражённо их смахивал. Он старательно обсасывал мягкую, текущую сладостью от жара карамель, а рыцари, обступив его, подсказывали:

— Вот так, сильнее, активнее. Победа будет за вами, сэр!

— Осторожнее, не задевайте зубами!

— Берите глубже, так будет быстрее!

Хакс чувствовал, что его лицо заливает краской — вид Кайло, у которого из угла рта текла слюна, который, задыхаясь, облизывал длинный леденец, который старательно обрабатывал его языком, был совершенно восхитительным. Видимо, он постепенно терял контроль над Силой, и офицеры, освобождённые, несмело поворачивались к центру зала, молча наблюдая за происходящим.

— Ещё немного, сэр!

— А это вкусно вообще? Сэр?..

— Осталось немного, быстрее, магистр!

Хорошо, что Хакс заказал быстро тающую карамель, иначе он мог бы кончить от одного зрелища того, как Кайло полчаса обсасывает длинный продолговатый предмет и бессовестно краснеет. Генерал опустил взгляд чуть ниже — выпуклость под мундиром магистра явственно указывала на то, что ему сейчас очень и очень хорошо. Непонятно только, его возбуждала возможность получить прототип меча или процесс его «зарабатывания». Наконец Кайло, сглотнув приторную вязкую слюну, вынул изо рта крохотный бумажный ключик и пошёл к Хаксу, облизывая на ходу припухшие губы. Обменяв ключ на меч, он быстро покинул зал, даже забыв забрать шлем. В зале стояла оглушительная тишина, и вдруг раздался тихий голос, слышный, впрочем, всем присутствующим:

— Хороший у нас генерал.

— Ага. И конкурсы интересные, — донеслось в ответ.


End file.
